


Tradizioni di Natale

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Natale si avvicina e a Beacon Hills, naturalmente, sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Dovrà essere di nuovo Stiles a risolvere la situazione... o forse no!





	Tradizioni di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Alla mia donnina del cuore,  
> che è sempre fonte di ispirazione  
> e senza la quale molte delle mie storie  
> non avrebbero mai visto la luce  
> (compresa questa ^.^).
> 
>  
> 
> Incidentalmente, la storia partecipa anche al Cow-T 9 di Lande di Fandom.

“Stiles...”  
“Silenzio!”  
“Stiles?”  
“Non ora.”  
“Stiles?!”  
“Taci!”  
“Stiles, amico, lo sai che ti voglio bene, ma non credi di stare esagerando un po'?”  
Scott aveva deciso di intervenire dopo aver visto le espressioni scioccate delle ragazze ma, come aveva immaginato, le sue parole erano state del tutto inutili.  
“Esagerando dove? Non ho preso nemmeno il minimo indispensabile, e tu lo sai. Il loft deve essere splendente per l'arrivo di Babbo Natale, non vogliamo certo che inciampi in qualcosa perché è troppo buio, vero?”  
“Stiles, primo: non ti permetterò mai di trasformare il mio loft nella brutta copia di un casinò di Las Vegas; secondo: nel mio loft non c'è nulla su cui inciampare, nemmeno al buio; e terzo: se anche ci fosse, Babbo Natale non potrebbe comunque inciamparci, perché non e...”  
“Non dirlo!”  
L'urlo di Stile era stato talmente stridulo da attirare l'attenzione di tutti i clienti che stavano facendo spese vicino a loro. Derek stava per chiedere spiegazioni quando intercettò lo sguardo di Scott, che con un impercettibile movimento della testa gli fece capire che quello non era il momento più adatto per affrontare l'argomento, e che avrebbero avuto modo di parlarne in seguito. O almeno, era così che Derek aveva interpretato quel no appena accennato.  
Tre ore, ventitré bustoni, quattro crisi d'ansia, un numero indefinito di mocciosi urlanti e strepitanti e due camomille dopo, Derek aprì la porta del suo loft al branco, che aveva scaricato Stiles a casa Stilinski e lo aveva raggiunto all'insaputa del ragazzo per una riunione d'emergenza.  
“McCall, il tuo amico è completamente fuori di testa. Perché non cerchi di tenerlo a bada?”  
“È anche un tuo amico, Jackson, dacci un taglio. E comunque, Scott, c'è un limite a tutto e noi, oggi, lo abbiamo sorpassato abbondantemente.”  
“Lydia ha ragione. Si può sapere cosa gli è preso? Cos'è che non hai voluto dirci al centro commerciale?”  
Scott guardò Derek e sospirò.  
“Non dovete mai dire a Stiles, per nessun motivo, che Babbo Natale non esiste.”  
“Scott, lo so anch'io che non esiste, e ho passato otto anni della mia vita in forma di coyote” gli fece notare Malia.  
“Il punto è che tutta la faccenda riguarda sua madre.”  
Sul loft scese il silenzio, perfino Jackson ora lo guardava attento e concentrato. Tutti sapevano che se c'entrava la madre di Stiles, allora il discorso si faceva molto serio.  
“Claudia amava il Natale, e ha trasmesso questo amore anche a Stiles. Ha continuato a ripetergli che Babbo Natale esisteva anche quando era ormai grande e nessun altro della nostra età ci credeva più. Stiles lo sa che non esiste davvero, ma credo che per lui ammetterlo significhi tradire in qualche modo la memoria della madre, come se indirettamente le stesse dando della bugiarda.”  
“D'accordo, niente più battute sull'argomento” promise Jackson, ricevendo cenni d'assenso dagli altri membri del branco. “Ma a parte questo, come la mettiamo con il resto della sua follia? Insomma, con gli addobbi che ci ha costretto a comprare si potrebbe illuminare mezza Beacon Hills!”  
“Lo so, credo che quest'anno abbia esagerato per colpa nostra.”  
“Prego?” chiese Lydia, a nome di tutti e chiaramente poco propensa a prendersi responsabilità che non le competevano.  
“Il Natale è una festa da passare in famiglia, la madre di Stiles lo ripeteva sempre. Dopo la sua morte, però, anche se lo sceriffo ha sempre cercato di non fargli mancare nulla, a Natale è sempre stato impegnato e credo che si sia sentito solo ogni singola volta. Quest'anno, però, ci siamo noi. Ne abbiamo passate tante, ma quest'anno siamo tutti qui, e siamo la sua famiglia, la famiglia che Stiles ha scelto. Credo sia per questo che si è un po' fatto prendere la mano, perché vuole che sia tutto perfetto.”  
“D'accordo, è comprensibile, però...” Kira non finì la frase, ma il suo sguardo atterrito che correva alla montagna di buste della spesa diceva già tutto.  
“Va bene, lasciate fare a me! Ora che so cosa sta succedendo, so anche come risolvere il problema. In fondo, tutto quello che ci serve è tenere la sua follia sotto controllo, non è nulla di complicato.”  
E tutti furono felici, una volta di più, che quel genio di Lydia stesse dalla loro parte.

~~~~~

“Stiles, no.”  
“Ma...”  
“Ho detto no!”  
“Però...”  
“Tu non vuoi che Babbo Natale diventi cieco per colpa tua, vero?”  
“Certo che no!”  
“Bene. Allora basta lucine, quelle che abbiamo messo sono sufficienti per fargli trovare il loft senza problemi, e per evitare a lui e a noi problemi permanenti alla vista.”  
“D'accordo, immagino che possano anche bastare, ma dobbiamo ancora decidere come decorare la finestra e cosa usare per evitare che si chiuda e lui non possa entrare e...”  
“La finestra resterà chiusa, Stiles! È dicembre, fuori fa freddo, la notte si gela e io non ho nessuna intenzione di morire giovane per essermi preso una broncopolmonite dentro casa mia. E no, non ho nemmeno intenzione di spendere una fortuna in riscaldamento perché tu possa stendere il tappeto rosso che hai comprato!”  
Stiles fissò Derek con il broncio, pronto a iniziare una delle sue infinite tirate su quanto fosse importante accogliere con tutti gli onori il buon vecchio Nick, ma il sistema nervoso dei membri del branco venne salvato da Parrish, che li aveva raggiunti alla fine del suo turno alla centrale di polizia.  
“Temo che il tappeto rosso sarà del tutto fuori discussione. Al momento non so nemmeno se ci sarà ancora un Natale da festeggiare, quest'anno, visto quello che sta succedendo in città” si sfogò, con espressione preoccupata.  
“Perché, che cosa sta succedendo?” sibilò Stiles, che era tornato serio di colpo.  
“Ci sono state delle aggressioni, negli ultimi giorni, e diventano sempre più violente. Lo sceriffo sta anche prendendo in considerazione di mettere il coprifuoco, anche se l'idea non gli piace per niente e...”  
“Che genere di aggressioni?” lo interruppe Stiles, con lo stesso tono basso e fin troppo calmo che aveva già usato.  
“Alcune persone hanno subito degli attacchi di notte. Nessuno di loro ha visto l'aggressore in faccia e ovviamente nessuno saprebbe riconoscerlo. Tutti ricordano un rumore di passi, prima di essere colpiti, come se chi li seguiva avesse delle scarpe con dei tacchi molto rumorosi, e un suono come di campanelle stonate. I feriti ricoverati in ospedale sono già undici, tre solo ieri notte, e ce ne aspettiamo altri nelle prossime ore.”  
“Che tipo di ferite avevano? Morsi? Artigliate? Ossa rotte?” chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
“Ecco, questa è la parte più preoccupante. L'aggressore è chiaramente un sadico molto pericoloso: sono stati tutti immobilizzati e frustati a sangue. Ieri ha usato anche una catena, l'abbiamo ritrovata coperta di sangue vicino a una delle vittime. Naturalmente, non 'era neanche un'impronta che potesse aiutarci a identificarlo.”  
“D'accordo, ho capito” la voce di Stiles si era fatta, se possibile, ancora più gelida. “Chiama mio padre e digli di tenere la polizia fuori da questa storia, non è qualcosa che possano risolvere dei semplici umani. E voi” aggiunse, rivolgendosi questa volta agli altri membri del branco “sfoderate zanne e artigli. Si va a caccia e non sarà per niente una passeggiata di salute.”  
“Aspetta! Vuoi forse dire che hai capito cosa dobbiamo affrontare dalle poche informazioni che ti ha dato Jordan? Sul serio?” si stupì Scott, dando voce al pensiero di tutti.  
“Ovvio che l'ho capito. È il Krampus!”

~~~~~

Un paio di ore e una lunga e non richiesta lezione sui miti natalizi dopo, il branco era effettivamente andato a caccia. Si erano divisi per le vie di Beacon Hills, artigli sguainati per ogni evenienza e cellulari in mano per tenersi costantemente in contatto tra loro. Stiles aveva ricevuto l'ordine tassativo di non muoversi dal loft.  
Col senno di poi, Derek si diede dell'idiota per non aver messo in conto che quello stupido ragazzino si sarebbe di certo messo nei guai. E che ci avrebbe messo anche lui. In fondo, non finiva forse sempre così?  
Aveva mandato un messaggio a Stiles per aggiornarlo sulla completa mancanza di novità durante la sua perlustrazione, ma non aveva ricevuto risposta. La cosa lo aveva messo subito in allarme e aveva deciso di tornare al loft per accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto, ma una volta arrivato lì si era subito reso conto che qualcosa non andava. Stiles non era in casa e per strada si poteva ancora sentire il suo odore, mischiato a quello di qualcuno, o meglio qualcosa, che Derek non riconosceva, ma che chiaramente non era umano.  
Non aveva perso nemmeno quei pochi secondi che gli sarebbero serviti per avvisare Scott della situazione, ma era partito subito all'inseguimento, seguendo la pista lasciata dal profumo inconfondibile di Stiles. Non ci aveva messo molto a trovarlo, a dire il vero, perché non si era allontanato molto dal loft. Il problema, a quel punto, era che gli serviva un po' di tempo per decidere se attaccare subito l'essere che incombeva su Stiles, o se sarebbe stato più soddisfacente prendere prima a calci quell'idiota per provare a fargli capire che “resta chiuso in casa” non significava “provoca la bestia assassina di turno per farla uscire allo scoperto”.  
Stiles, infatti, stava sbraitando contro quello che secondo lui era il Krampus, aggiornandolo sulle sue presunte malefatte, come a volerlo sfidare. Ovviamente, un essere alto quasi due metri, con zoccoli, corna e denti affilati, e che puzzava come il caprone a cui assomigliava, non sembrava per niente impressionato dalle sue minacce di farlo sbranare dal suo personale branco di lupi mannari. Era talmente poco preoccupato per la propria incolumità che gli aveva già strappato via la maglia, lasciandolo a torso nudo al gelo, e gli aveva legato i polsi a una catena che pendeva da uno dei balconi che si affacciavano sul vicolo deserto e chiaramente disabitato nel quale Derek li aveva scovati.  
Il licantropo era arrivato giusto in tempo per sentire le ultime parole di Stiles e vedere il Krampus che si portava alle sue spalle, con un ghigno malefico che avrebbe terrorizzato a morte chiunque non fosse stato abituato, come lui, ad affrontare esseri soprannaturali a giorni alterni. Poi, improvvisamente e cogliendo il licantropo del tutto di sorpresa, il Krampus aveva sollevato velocemente il braccio e lo aveva riabbassato con forza, facendo abbattere la catena che stringeva in mano sulla schiena scoperta di Stiles.  
Fu proprio in quel momento che Derek capì di essere in grossi guai. Non tanto perché doveva combattere contro un essere che sembrava il diavolo in persona, quanto per l'erezione che gli era fiorita a velocità impressionante in mezzo alle gambe quando aveva visto la reazione di Stiles alla frustata.  
Il suo corpo si era inarcato a causa del dolore e aveva spalancato la bocca, senza riuscire a emettere nemmeno un suono. La sua pelle pallida si era subito cosparsa di sudore, nonostante il freddo, e brillava alla luce dei lampioni, e il suo respiro era diventato veloce e affannato. Era un'immagine di Stiles che Derek non aveva mai visto, e sulla quale non si era mai fermato a riflettere, ma la realtà era che gli era piaciuta e che all'improvviso sentiva la necessità di essere lui a provocargli quelle reazioni. Magari senza catene, frustate e carne lacerata.  
Fu proprio il pensiero delle ferite che quel mostro stava infliggendo a colui che aveva deciso essere ormai di sua proprietà che lo risvegliò dal suo sogno a occhi aperti e lo spinse a muoversi. Stiles era un semplice umano e il suo corpo non avrebbe retto a una simile tortura.  
Il licantropo saltò in avanti nell'esatto momento in cui il Krampus alzava di nuovo il braccio, e gli si buttò addosso, sbalzandolo lontano da Stiles. Avrebbe voluto liberare il suo umano per permettergli di allontanarsi da lì, ma si astenne sulla base di due semplici considerazioni: la prima era che, a giudicare dal ringhio che aveva emesso, il Krampus non doveva essere troppo felice del trattamento ricevuto, e lui non pensava che dare le spalle a quegli artigli affilati potesse essere una buona idea; la seconda riguardava il tipico comportamento di Stiles, e la quasi assoluta certezza che, una volta libero, anziché scappare a gambe levate avrebbe di certo provato a immischiarsi nella sua lotta contro quella creatura, finendo inevitabilmente per ferirsi e far ferire anche lui. Molto meglio tenerlo esattamente dov'era, appeso e impossibilitato a muoversi, e magari la cosa gli sarebbe perfino potuta tornare utile una volta che avesse finito con la bestia che stava per affrontare.  
I suoi pensieri si interruppero bruscamente quando il Krampus cercò di abbattere la sua catena su di lui. A quel punto sfoderò zanne e artigli e tutto il suo essere si concentrò sulla lotta. Lotta che, in realtà, non avvenne mai.  
“Oh oh oh, mi era giunta voce che stessi provocando qualche problema, K. Lo sai che non devi usare le tue catene indiscriminatamente, vero?”  
Derek si girò verso il nuovo venuto e restò a bocca aperta. Il tizio che aveva parlato era giovane, oscenamente bello e con un fisico perfetto. Aveva capelli lunghi, talmente biondi da sembrare quasi argentati, e due occhi di un azzurro così limpido da rivaleggiare con il colore del cielo in una giornata assolata e senza nubi.  
“Mi stavo annoiando.”  
Il licantropo girò la testa con tanta velocità che per poco non si slogò il collo. Non solo il Krampus aveva parlato, ma era anche completamente diverso da quello che si era preparato ad affrontare solo pochi minuti prima. Davanti a lui, adesso, c'era un uomo dannatamente attraente, con capelli e barbetta neri e due occhi del medesimo colore. Aveva ancora le corna, ma gli zoccoli e la pelliccia erano spariti, così come la puzza di caprone. La catena, invece, era rimasta e l'uomo, o qualunque cosa fosse, ci stava giocando come se volesse sfogare in qualche modo il suo nervosismo.  
“La noia non è una buona scusa per far del male a persone innocenti, ne abbiamo già parlato K.”  
“Nessuno di loro era davvero innocente,” borbottò il Krampus “anche questo ragazzino ha confessato di aver fatto delle cose orribili.”  
“Oh oh oh, il nostro giovane Stiles ti ha ingannato, K, e lo avresti saputo se ti fossi preso la briga di leggere la lista. Davvero, non capisco perché in questo periodo dell'anno diventi sempre così ribelle.”  
Il Krampus, che si era incupito sempre di più man mano che il tizio parlava, alla fine del suo discorso esplose definitivamente.  
“È colpa tua che mi ignori sempre Nick!” urlò, sbattendo la frusta per terra.  
Sul vicolo scese il silenzio, e Derek iniziò ad avvertire un principio di mal di testa. Aveva la vaga sensazione di aver capito che diamine era successo, ma sperava con tutte le sue forze di essersi sbagliato, perché se avesse avuto ragione avrebbe preso quei due a calci da lì al prossimo Natale.  
“Oh oh oh, il mio piccolo Krampus si è sentito solo? Lo sai che devo lavorare in questo periodo, non era certo mia intenzione renderti triste. Ora vieni qui, da bravo, e ti assicuro che mi farò perdonare.”  
Derek vide il Krampus esitare solo per qualche istante, prima di gettarsi letteralmente tra le braccia dell'altro, che iniziò subito a baciarlo come se volesse mangiarselo vivo. Deciso a ignorare lo spettacolino che quei due stavano mettendo su, si avvicinò a Stiles e sfogò la sua rabbia sulla catena che lo teneva imprigionato, facendola a pezzi in pochi secondi e liberando il suo ragazzino. Che, ovviamente, stava fissando scioccato il suo aguzzino che si stava sciogliendo tra le braccia di quello che era chiaro fosse il suo amante.  
“Quello è... quello è...” provò a dire, troppo sorpreso per poter articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
Derek sospirò e se lo caricò in spalla, ignorando le sue proteste e stando bene attento a non toccargli la schiena.  
“Vi faccio le mie scuse” li raggiunse la voce dell'ultimo arrivato. “Vi assicuro che punirò personalmente K per tutto il caos che ha creato, e che troverò il modo di ripagarvi per il disturbo. Ci vediamo ragazzi.”  
Derek non si prese nemmeno la briga di voltarsi, si limitò a ringhiare alla sua risatina fastidiosa, per mettere bene in chiaro che avrebbero fatto meglio, entrambi, a non capitargli mai più davanti agli occhi.

~~~~~

Arrivati al loft, Derek scaricò Stiles sul tavolo cosparso di libri, fogli e mappe della città e recuperò la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
“Fammi vedere la schiena” gli ordinò.  
Il ragazzino, però, non gli stava prestando la minima attenzione, troppo concentrato su quello che aveva visto.  
“Quello era... quello era...” continuava a borbottare.  
“Sì, quello era Babbo Natale! Ed è un sadico bastardo che se la fa col Krampus. Ora fammi vedere la schiena!”  
Il fatto che avesse praticamente ringhiato le ultime parole attirò finalmente l'attenzione di Stiles, che lo guardò sorpreso ma si girò come gli aveva chiesto. Sulla sua pelle faceva bella mostra di sé un segno lungo e rosso, dove era stato colpito con la catena, che nel giro di poche ore gli avrebbe fatto davvero male. Non c'erano, per fortuna, tagli o abrasioni e Derek, dopo aver fatto due conti veloci, esultò internamente.  
“Non ci sono ferite” gli comunicò. “Per ora.”  
“Che vuol dire per ora? Non è che la pelle mi si squarcerà all'improvviso, e dubito che il Krampus tornerà a finire il lavoro, dato che mi pareva concentrato su altro quando li abbiamo mollati lì.”  
“Parlo delle ferite che vorrei infliggerti io, Stiles.”  
Il ragazzo lo fissò sorpreso e incerto per qualche secondo, poi la sua espressione cambiò come se avesse capito di colpo il significato delle sue parole, e deglutì preoccupato, cercando al contempo di indietreggiare lungo la superficie del tavolo.  
“Posso spiegarti...” iniziò a dire, ma Derek non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Mi sono stancato di doverti tirare continuamente fuori dai guai in cui vai a cacciarti. È ora che qualcuno inculchi un po' di buonsenso in quella tua testolina sovraccarica di pensieri idioti. Ho intenzione di passare la notte a punirti, Stiles, e dopo vedremo se avrai voglia di fare di nuovo qualcosa di così pericoloso come la bravata che hai fatto oggi.”  
“Aspetta, parliamone!”  
“Non hai più tempo per parlare” sentenziò Derek, e un istante dopo gli stava infilando la lingua in bocca.

~~~~~

Un paio di ore dopo Stiles era steso sul letto di Derek, esausto e dolorante. Il licantropo era sotto la doccia e lui stava cercando di recuperare il fiato e la lucidità mentale, dopo i tre orgasmi consecutivi ai quali lo aveva costretto, quando qualcuno spalancò senza troppa cura la finestra del loft. Stiles ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel vedere il Krampus entrare nell'appartamento con una calma invidiabile e guardarsi attorno, come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale entrare in casa d'altri dalla finestra, prima di fissare i suoi occhi neri su di lui.  
“Mi servono carta e penna” annunciò.  
“Cosa?” fu l'intelligentissima replica di Stiles.  
“Carta e penna!” ripeté il Krampus. “Nick dice che se voglio un regalo da parte sua devo scrivergli una lettera. Non capisco proprio questa sua fissazione per le tradizioni, ma io pretendo il mio regalo. Quindi, dove li trovo?”  
Stiles alzò un braccio, indicando il tavolo proprio nel momento in cui Derek usciva dal bagno con zanne e artigli sguainati. Il Krampus, però, non sembrò affatto intimorito alla sua vista. Al contrario, lo fissò con palese apprezzamento.  
“Se non avessi già Nick avrei anche potuto farci un pensierino. Te lo sei scelto niente male, moccioso. Grazie per i fogli e la penna, a buon rendere. Ci vediamo” e se ne andò così com'era arrivato, lasciandoli di nuovo soli e molto più perplessi di prima.  
“Se lo rivedo lo faccio a fettine!” ringhiò Derek, mentre riprendeva il suo aspetto del tutto umano. “Ora pensiamo a cose più importanti: la tua punizione è appena iniziata!”  
E Stiles gemette disperato, quando lo schiacciò di nuovo sul materasso, non troppo certo di poter sopravvivere a quella nottata.

~~~~~

“Che cosa sarebbe quello?”  
Derek era appena uscito dal bagno, dove si era fatto una lunga doccia per scacciare la stanchezza dovuta alla cena di Natale con l'intero branco, e non certo alle sessioni di sesso quasi infinite con il suo ragazzo, quando lo aveva visto: un piatto colmo di biscotti appoggiato sul suo tavolo, vicino a un bicchiere di latte.  
“Quello è per Babbo Natale, come vuole la tradizione.”  
“Perché avresti dovuto preparare del cibo per quel maniaco?”  
“Perché è usanza farglielo trovare per ringraziarlo dei doni che porta.”  
“E tu pensi davvero che quel tipo porti i doni?”  
“È Babbo Natale, è il suo lavoro!”  
“Di sicuro non verrà a portarli in questa casa.”  
“Certo che verrà, sono nella lista dei buoni, io. Certo, non sono sicuro che ci sia anche tu, ma il mio regalo arriverà di certo!”  
“Se pensi che gli permetterò di mettere piede in casa mia...”  
“Davvero molto buoni. Assaggiali anche tu, K, sono deliziosi.”  
Derek si girò di scatto verso la finestra, da dove proveniva la voce che ricordava molto bene.  
“Cosa ci fate voi qui?” ringhiò, rivolto ai due intrusi.  
“Come diceva il nostro giovane Stiles, il mio lavoro è portare doni. Mi sono addirittura vestito di rosso per l'occasione” gli fece notare colui che affermava di essere davvero Babbo Natale, pavoneggiandosi nei suoi pantaloni di pelle e nella camicia di seta, rigorosamente rossi. La giacca, sempre di pelle e sempre dello stesso colore, era appoggiata con cura sullo schienale di una sedia.  
“Te lo avevo detto!” esultò Stiles, che si avvicinò al biondo prima che Derek potesse afferrarlo per impedirglielo.  
“Ecco qui, piccolo. Questo è il tuo dono.”  
Stiles ricevette, direttamente dalle mani di un Babbo Natale dal sorriso esagerato e inquietante, una piccola scatolina di velluto rosso, chiusa da un nastro dorato.  
“Per te, invece, mio caro Derek, c'è questa bella scatola piena di sorprese” aggiunse Nick, indicando lo scatolone che il Krampus stava porgendo al licantropo.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di accettare nulla da...”  
“Se la metti così, posso sempre tenermeli io” lo interruppe la creatura, che occhieggiava interessato il suo regalo.  
Derek non era ancora convinto di potersi fidare di quei due, ma decise di dare comunque una rapida occhiata alla scatola, tanto per togliersi la curiosità, e decise, seduta stante, che in fondo non erano affatto male come persone. A dire il vero, sarebbero perfino potuti diventare buoni amici.  
“Cos'è?”  
La voce di Stiles interruppe i suoi pensieri e lui si voltò a guardarlo, notando che aveva aperto il proprio regalo e osservava perplesso una chiave.  
“Ho letto la tua lettera e, visto che sei stato un bambino buono, ho deciso di accogliere praticamente tutte le tue richieste... anche quella del post scriptum.”  
“E cosa c'entra una chiave?” chiese ancora il ragazzo, che sembrava ancora brancolare nel buio più profondo.  
“Magari potresti provare a chiederlo a Derek” fu la sibillina risposta di Babbo Natale.  
Stiles si girò a guardarlo e Derek spostò la propria attenzione dal suo viso al piccolo pezzo di metallo che stringeva tra le dita, riconoscendolo subito.  
“Quella è la chiave del loft, e non voglio nemmeno sapere come hai fatto ad averla, dato che non ne ho mai fatto nessuna copia.”  
“Sono Babbo Natale, non c'è nulla di impossibile per me!” si pavoneggiò l'idiota.  
“Ecco, sono abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai chiesto la chiave del loft, io desideravo qualcuno che... Insomma... Non so che c'entra questa, ma... ecco... te la restituisco.”  
Derek lo osservò in silenzio mentre gli si avvicinava e gli porgeva la chiave, poi osservò la chiave, e poi alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.  
“Che cosa hai chiesto a Babbo Natale, Stiles?” indagò, sorpreso lui stesso della curiosità che lo stava rodendo.  
Il ragazzo arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
“Non... non importa. Io...”  
“Se ti dicessi che puoi tenere quella chiave, il tuo desiderio sarebbe realizzato?”  
Fu divertente vederlo alzare la testa di scatto per guardarlo, finalmente, con gli occhi spalancati e, per una volta, completamente a corto di parole.  
“Mi farebbe molto piacere se tu volessi tenere l'unico doppione mai esistito, e che mai esisterà, della mia chiave di casa. E mi farebbe ancora più piacere se volessi usarla a tuo piacimento, ogni volta che vorrai.”  
Stiles abbassò di nuovo la testa per nascondergli la sua espressione, mentre stringeva con forza la chiave, ma lui gli mise due dita sotto il mento e lo costrinse a risollevarla. Quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: Stiles aveva il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, e il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto. Senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare, Derek si chinò su di lui e lo baciò come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
Fu Nick a interromperli, e questo convinse Derek che Babbo Natale era davvero una pessima persona.  
“Bene, il latte e i biscotti erano davvero molto buoni, ma non avreste qualcosa di più forte da bere?” chiese, tutto felice.  
“Ma tu non dovresti essere in giro per caminetti a consegnare regali?”  
“Suvvia, Derek, siamo seri. È ovvio che sia impossibile, per una persona sola, consegnare i regali a tutte le persone del mondo in una sola notte. Ho dei collaboratori che fanno tutto il lavoro al posto mio, naturalmente. In effetti, dovreste essere molto onorati per aver ricevuto i vostri doni direttamente dalle mie perfette mani.”  
Derek sbuffò, il Krampus alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato e il cervello di Stiles si rimise in moto.  
“Giusto! Che cosa hai ricevuto tu per regalo?”  
Derek sapeva che la domanda era rivolta a lui, ma non ebbe modo di rispondere perché Stiles era scappato via prima ancora di finire di parlare. Vice, con una certa dose di divertimento, il suo compagno avvicinarsi alla scatola, guardare dentro e fare un salto indietro, completamente rosso in volto.  
“È uno scherzo?” pigolò, fissando il Krampus che reggeva ancora in mano il pacco.  
“Non guardare me, li ha scelti Nick personalmente, uno per uno” lo informò, con un sorrisino compiaciuto.  
“Non è possibile. Non posso crederci! Babbo Natale è un maniaco?” chiese, scioccato.  
Il Krampus scosse le spalle, come a dire che per lui la cosa non era affatto una sorpresa, Nick si esibì nella sua risata più compiaciuta e Derek andò ad abbracciare il suo adorabile amante.  
“Grazie per essere qui a consolarmi in questo momento di profonda angoscia” sussurrò Stiles, cercando di stemperare il momento con la sua solita ironia.  
“Sì, certo, sempre a disposizione. “Ora,” disse, rivolto ai due intrusi, rafforzando la presa sulle spalle di Stiles, come se volesse essere certo che non potesse allontanarsi da lui “potreste gentilmente andarvene? Voglio provare tutti quei bei giochini che mi avete regalato sul mio bel compagno.”  
E, a quel punto, ignorò sia le proteste di Stiles, che lo accusava di essere più maniaco di Babbo Natale, che quelle dello stesso Nick, che si lamentava con K, che lo stava trascinando via, perché avrebbe voluto restare per godersi lo spettacolo.  
“Ora, direi che possiamo iniziare con queste” ponderò Derek, quando finalmente rimasero soli, tirando fuori dalla scatola un paio di manette di pelliccia bianca. “A meno che, certo, tu non voglia rivelarmi quale desiderio avevi espresso nella tua lettera a Babbo Natale. Che cosa gli avevi chiesto, Stiles?”  
Stiles fissò prima lui, poi le manette, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, soffermandosi sul bicchiere e sul piatto ormai mezzi vuoti, e sorrise. Certo, avrebbe anche potuto confessargli che nel suo post scriptum aveva chiesto di poter trovare qualcuno che desiderasse lui, che lo desiderasse come amante e che lo amasse per quello che era, ma alla fine pensò che sarebbe stato più divertente lasciarlo con il dubbio.  
“Non te lo dico.”  
E a quel punto anche Derek sorrise felice.


End file.
